


Well, This Is Awkward

by CieraDarlene



Series: The Losers Club (Modern College AU) [8]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Eddie really don't wanna catch feelings, Ben's a hopeless romantic and a good friend, FEELINGS ARE WEIRD, things are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieraDarlene/pseuds/CieraDarlene
Summary: Why does he care? Eddie doesn’t even like the guy. Sure he’s hot as fuck and built like a God, but he doesn’t know him. He’s cared about .2 men he’s slept with, and he hasn’t even slept with Richie. He sure didn’t think Richie was special and he highly doubted that Richie thought he was special. Especially not after kissing Stanley by the drink table last night. Again, why did Eddie care?





	Well, This Is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> i love drama :) and if i get a flood of comments talkin bout how much of a dick richie is for kissing stan ima flip

There he was, kissing Stanley as fireworks bursted in the air. Eddie would be lying if he said he was surprised. And he’d be lying if he said it didn’t bother him a little bit. He didn’t have much right to be upset, though, to be fair. They weren’t together, they were barely even a thing. Eddie would also be lying if he said he wouldn’t still sleep with him, but if Richie thought getting into his pants was a challenge before, he was in for some real work now. 

 

In the heat of the moment, Eddie had turned around and immediately kissed the first person who made eye contact with him. It was a guy, who was without a doubt straight, but kissed Eddie anyway. He was very obviously drunk, but didn’t seem to mind kissing Eddie at all. As they pulled away, the guy chuckled and said  _ Happy New Year _ .

 

“Yea, yea, buddy.” Eddie said, patting the guy’s chest and sauntered off to find Beverly.

 

And so he sits in his dorm on January 1st at one in the afternoon, his eyes aching with unrest. He felt weird. In part, it was due to the fact that it’s been well over a week since he’d gotten laid last and  _ that  _ was weird. He had two options, get desperate and open Grindr, or just go to the gym in exchange for physical contact. 

 

He chooses the latter.

 

The gym was weird. It was the only place Eddie felt intimidated. Most people at a college campus gym are genuine athletes. Eddie, was not. He was lean, clearly fit, but he was small. Thin, and short. He didn’t mind being short anywhere else but here. Men grunting loudly and throwing hundreds of pounds over their heads? Terrifying.

 

Eddie recognizes someone across the gym at the free weights that he recognizes as Ben, from the party before winter break. Without really weighing the consequences he approaches Ben.

 

“Ben? Hey.” Eddie offers, reaching out to grab ahold of some free weights. Making sure to grab weights heavier than he usually uses just so he doesn’t look weak in front of Ben, who absolutely does not look weak.

 

Ben glances down at Eddie and smiles. “Hey!” He says. He bites his lip, clearly thinking. “Uh, Eddie, right?”

 

“Right.” He grins. 

 

There’s a moment of awkward silence where neither of them say anything. Eddie struggles to lift his 35lb weights while Ben pretends not to notice. 

 

“So, uh, you and Richie…”

 

“Yea, actually let’s not talk about that.” Eddie quickly responds.

 

Ben nods. “Got you. Uh, what major are you in?” Ben asks, leaning on the weight racks.

 

“Pharmaceutical science.” He responds. “Yourself?”

 

Ben nods. “Just general studies. I’m in on a scholarship for football.” 

 

Another bout of silence. A small voice in the back of Eddie’s head begins to scream for attention, wanting to know more about Richie. Specifically, what he had said about him to Ben. And because Eddie’s a man of no shame, he asks.

 

“I know I said no Richie, but I can’t help but be curious about what you were going to tell me before he interrupted you.” Eddie asks before setting down the weights.

 

Ben laughs. “I don’t know if I should be telling you, I shouldn’t have told you to begin with.”

 

“Aw, c’mon Ben.” Eddie says, fluttering his lashes instinctively. “He doesn’t have to know.”

 

Ben laughs and rolls his eyes in a playful way. He looks at Eddie and can’t help but feel persuaded.

 

“He thinks you’re pretty.” Ben admits.

 

Eddie nods. “Yes, we’ve established that.”

 

“No, but like, Richie never describes anyone as pretty. Especially not guys. He would never admit it, but I think you might be a little special.”

 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Special?”

 

“I don’t know what to tell you. The guy’s my best friend and I’ve heard about every partner he’s had over almost two years and not once did he call them pretty. Which might mean nothing, but I think it means something.” 

 

_ Couldn’t have been that special _ , Eddie thinks to himself.  _ Wasn’t me he was kissing on New Year’s _ . 

 

“Did he talk to you at all about last night?” 

 

“I haven’t seen him. He’s got practice this morning, but I’ll probably see him later, why?” Ben’s brow furrowed.

 

“No reason.” Eddie lies.

 

Why does he  _ care _ ? Eddie doesn’t even like the guy. Sure he’s hot as fuck and built like a God, but he doesn’t know him. He’s cared about .2 men he’s slept with, and he hasn’t even  _ slept _ with Richie. He sure didn’t think Richie was special and he highly doubted that Richie thought he was special. Especially not after kissing Stanley by the drink table last night. Again, why did Eddie care?

 

“Sorry,” Eddie shakes his head. “It’s like I only ever talk to you when it involves Richie. You seem like a really...cool friend.” Eddie says.

 

Ben laughs. “No worries. I could say the same about you.” 

 

More silence. 

 

“What do you like to do in...your spare time? God, I’m so sorry, this is just...awkward.” 

 

Ben laughs. “No, please, don’t sweat it. I uh,” He bites back a smile. “You can’t tell anyone this, because my entire team will think I’m a massive pussy, but I like poetry.” Ben admits.

 

And for some reason, this isn’t surprising to Eddie. The dude just  _ looks  _ like a giant teddy. He’s probably like 6’2”, brawny as all hell, but has probably the sweetest face Eddie’s seen on a guy this size. 

 

Through a smile, Eddie says, “Your secret’s safe with me.”

 

“How about you?” Ben asks.

 

“Conspiracy Theories.” Eddie responds instantly.

 

“Really? Okay, give me your favourite.”

 

“Justin Bieber is a shift shaping lizard person.” Eddie states plainly, purely because he loves the way people react to that.

 

He revels in the way Ben’s face contorts with confusion. “ _ What _ ?” Ben responds sharply.

 

And so Eddie explains the conspiracy theory about how multiple people reported watching Justin shapeshift momentarily into a lizard in an airport in Australia. Ben’s shocked, but mostly confused. They both laugh.

 

“You are special.” Ben says, quickly.

 

“What?” 

 

“You’re special. Not like, because you’re pretty but you’re like...an interesting person. Richie never sleeps with interesting people.” Ben shrugs.

 

“We haven’t actually slept together.” Eddie mumbles.

 

“I should’ve known.” Ben nods. “You’re  _ way _ too good for him.” Ben winks.


End file.
